The New Hanyou
by Shadow Elf Warrior
Summary: DISCONTINUED! UP FOR ADOPTION.
1. Who Is This Hanyou?

It had been a long day. They'd found two shards, both of which had been a nuisance to catch. One had been in a cactus youkai, so it had grown humongous. Inuyasha insisted on going in alone. Kagome pointed out that she could see the shard and that Inuyasha needed her. He argued that if its needles hit her, she was as good as dead. So he went and somehow came back with only small cuts, but he refused to let Kagome even look at them, which led everyone else to believe that they were infected.

The other shard had been eaten by a mouse, making it extremely quick and slippery. Shippo ended up catching it, after it dodged Inuyasha, making him fall headfirst into a prickle bush. His hair had been full of thorns.

Shippo had been bragging and teasing Inuyasha ever since that _he'd_ been the one to catch it, _not_ Inuyasha, which infuriated Inuyasha even more and made him give the poor kitsune more lumps before Kagome sat him, which made him even worse.

Finally, Kaede's village came into sight. Sango sighed gratefully.

"Hey Kagome. You want to go bathe?"

Kagome looked at her gratefully. She didn't even need to answer. They ran ahead of the boys, after warning them not to peek.

"Hey Kagome?"

"Hmm?"

"How _did_ Shippo grab that mouse!"

"I don't know, but I'm so proud of him."

"I am too! Remember Inuyasha's face!" Sango asked, giggling.

Kagome nodded. Trying not to laugh, she attempted to imitate his face. This cracked Sango up, which made Kagome laugh. Both of them had to stop and sit down for a minute to regain their breath. When they did, they continued. When they reached the hot springs, their breath caught in their throats.

Lying only a few feet from the spring was a youkai, fast asleep. Its back was to the girls, so they couldn't see its face. Sango and Kagome looked at each other, and then slowly started to back away.

The youkai suddenly rolled over, now facing the girls. Kagome and Sango both gasped and froze.

The 'youkai' was a hanyou girl, which was surprising enough. Then they noticed all the blood on her outfit and how bruised her face was.

The hanyou twitched and opened her eyes. They were bright silver. She yawned and sat up, stretching. She looked up as Kagome stepped onto a twig. She opened her mouth and shrieked.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

With the boys

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Inuyasha jumped to his feet. "That came from the springs!"

He, Miroku, and Shippo raced to the springs to find Kagome and Sango among the trees, staring at a young girl who was shrieking her head off, and cowering before them.

The girl noticed the boys and shrieked harder, jumping backwards…

straight into the spring. She immediately swallowed water and went under.

Inuyasha lunged forward and plunged his arm into the water. He found her arm and pulled her out. She coughed and sputtered, gasping for breath.

When she recovered, she opened her eyes and looked up at her 'savior.'

When she saw his ears, she gasped, her eyes lighting up.

"Are you a hanyou too!" she asked him, obviously delighted.

"Wha!" Inuyasha blinked. Before he could respond to her, she was on her feet, examining him.

"Your hair is so pretty! How come you got silver hair! I love your eyes! They're so gorgeous! What kind of hanyou are you! How-"

"Whoa, wait a minute! Calm down kid!" He interrupted her frantically. His head was reeling. He glared at the others who were snickering.

She plopped to the ground in front of him, staring and waiting for him to speak.

Miroku moved forward and raised his hand to look at her hair.

The girl turned at the jingling of his staff and looked up at him. She stared for a second, her eyes going huge, then gave a little shriek and leapt behind Inuyasha.

He looked over his shoulder at her, confused by her actions, to see her whimpering and shaking.

"It's okay kid. They're not going to hurt you. They're my friends." He said. Then he caught the scent of blood and fear coming from her.

"What happened to you?" he asked with concern.

She just shook her head, whimpering.

Sango looked around. "Where are her parents?"

At this, the girl burst into tears, and bolted.

Kagome gasped. "That girl has a Shikon Shard!"

"What!" Inuyasha snapped. "Why didn't you say so!"

"Because I only just realized it, you baka!" She snapped back.

Inuyasha stood up. "I'll go after her. She's obviously terrified of humans, so you guys would only make it worse." With that said, he ran off. Everybody stared after him.

Miroku cleared his throat. " Is it just me, or did he seem… _concerned_?"

"It's not just you." Kagome said, also confused.

Sango looked at them like they were incredibly stupid. "You two are blind. The girl's a _hanyou_! Probably the only other hanyou he's met that's _not_ trying to kill him! Of _course_ he's going to be concerned!"

Miroku, Kagome, and Shippo looked at her. Slowly, they nodded.

"A point, Sango," said Miroku. "A very good point."

Meanwhile

Inuyasha raced through the trees. " Damn this brat's fast!"

Suddenly, he heard a scream from up ahead. He sped up, hoping he could reach the girl before something happened to her.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Inuyasha's ears twitched. "That must have been her!"

He burst into a clearing to see her hanging by her throat. The youkai holding her was none other than…

"Naraku!" Inuyasha snarled. "Get your filthy hands off her!"

Naraku turned to respond, but the girl gasped and opened her eyes.

"_YOU'RE_ Naraku!"

Inuyasha and Naraku looked at her. Naraku spoke.

"Yes, I am Naraku."

The girl squeezed her eyes shut and growled. "You… you… **MURDERER!**" Her eyes flew open and she burst into flames. Naraku's eyes widened and he dropped her, only to have her grab his arm and have the flames burn him.

The girl used her free hand to form a fireball and threw it at Naraku. It hit him in the face and instantly burnt him to a crisp.

Inuyasha shielded his face from the smoke and waited for it to clear. When it finally did, he looked around at the damage.

Before, the clearing had only been around 7 feet across. It was now twice that size and blackened by ashes.

'I'd better remember not to piss her off!' he thought to himself, as he gazed about and listened for a sign of the young hanyou girl.

A small cough told him where she was. He walked over to her and found her curled up under a tree at the edge of the clearing, unconscious. He picked her up and started walking back to the others.

_please r&r 4 me. i need as much help as i can get! thankees1_


	2. What!

Inuyasha was halfway back when the others ran up to him.

"Inuyasha! Did you feel that power surge!" Miroku demanded.

Inuyasha just looked at him. "Obviously, you bozo. I was there. And it came from this kid." He said, nodding at her unconscious form in his arms. "If you want proof, go find the black clearing."

Everyone stared at him as he continued, apparently oblivious to their faces. "It _was_ green and about half the size it is now before the kid burnt it and Naraku to a crisp." He said, as if commenting on the weather. "It seems the kid has fire powers. She also called Naraku a murderer, so I'm guessing that he killed her parents. Probably wants to absorb her to get her powers."

Suddenly, the girl's hand twitched. Inuyasha immediately put her down. As soon as he had removed his hands, vines shot out of the ground and threw Inuyasha back, while others attached themselves to the little hanyou girl's neck.

The gang was about to attack the vines when Kagome suddenly gasped.

"What!" Inuyasha yelled. "What wrong!"

Kagome didn't answer. Instead, she stared at the girl a bit longer, then ran to Miroku and whispered something in his ear. Inuyasha, Sango, and Shippo just stared at the two of them whispering to each other, glanced at each other, then went back to staring.

Finally, Miroku spoke. "I believe you are correct Kagome-sama, though I would not have thought it possible. I am glad you pointed this out."

Inuyasha gave up trying to figure them out. "That's it! What in **_hell_** were you two muttering about!" He glared at Miroku and Kagome, though mostly Miroku.

Miroku and Kagome jumped. "Sorry! I forgot! You have no idea what we were talking about. Miroku-sama, why don't you explain?" Kagome said, flushing guiltily.

'She looks cute when she does that…ARRGH! What am I thinking!' Inuyasha thought to himself.

Miroku nodded. "Kagome-sama realized that those vines attached to the young girl there," he started, nodding towards the said girl, "are not _attacking_ her, instead, they are _protecting_ her. Also, they are somehow feeding her energy." He finished, shrugging his shoulders.

Everyone but Kagome was staring at him while he spoke. Finally, it was Sango who snapped.

"That's absurd! '_Vines_ feeding someone energy.' That's crazy!" She smacked Miroku in the head. Inuyasha and Shippo agreed.

A voice behind them shut them up.

"Wh-where am I?"

yay! my first cliffie! hope u like it! sorry it took so long 2 update. i'm new to fanfics!

please r&r!


	3. Surprise!

_Disclaimer: i do not own any of the following named in this chapter nor do i own the Inu-gang. they belong to the amazing Takahashi Rumiko._

_reviews:_

_mamoru626: thank you greatly for the translations. I wouldn't have been able to post this chappie unless i got those terms, so thanks foreva!  
_

_Azora Chan: thanks for the tip. i'll keep it in mind._

They all turned to face the girl to see her sitting up, with two vines still attached to her neck, and the rest supporting her. She looked at them with surprisingly clear eyes for someone who had used a lot of energy.

Kagome went to move forward, but was stopped by Inuyasha. He stepped forward.

The girl looked at him, and then glanced towards the vines. Almost as if she had told them to, the vines receded into the ground. She stood up, not really paying attention to Inuyasha, but she watched Kagome, Sango, and Miroku warily, almost as if she expected them to attack her.

"Who are you and where am I?"

Inuyasha noticed that her hands never strayed from her hips. He also noticed a blue silk scarf tied around her neck, placed in such a way as to hide her entire throat.

"What's your name, kid?" he asked.

"Keh! What do you care?" she scoffed. "You hang around with _humans_," she spat the word out, "so why should I trust you?"

Suddenly, a giant spider youkai erupted from the trees behind them. The girl leapt to the side and back flipped to the trees, while Inuyasha jumped back, grabbed Kagome, and moved her to safety. In a tree.

He turned, pulling out the Tetsuseiga, only to find the girl on spider's back with a katana that looked awfully familiar.

"Hey! That kid stole my katana! How'd she do that! No way she can move that fast!" Sango yelled, confused and shocked. Inuyasha thought to himself, 'No wonder it looks familiar. It's Sango's!'

The female hanyou drove the katana through the youkai's back, then leapt straight up, pulled about 6 daggers out of nowhere, and they burst into flame.

"Kenkyuu!"

She threw the blades at the youkai, then somehow maneuvered so that she landed on a tree branch to the side. She watched the spider thrash around for a while, then leapt down to the ground. She touched her index and middle finger to her forehead, then raised them over her head, where they glowed blue. A chill wind picked up.

"Seijin Heiki!"

She brought her hand down in a slashing motion, and a spiraling blast of water erupted from her hands. It hit the spider youkai head on and killed it instantly.

The girl ran over to the corpse, looked it over for a moment or two, then plunged her hand into its belly.

When she brought her hand out, she had a jewel shard clutched in her hand. She closed her eyes and her hand burst into flame.

Kagome and Sango screamed and tried to dash forward, but Inuyasha stopped them.

"Don't! That's similar to what she did to Naraku! If you startle her, I think she'll just burn you!" he told them quietly.

"You actually think I'd waste my energy on a pathetic human!" the girl said. "They're not worth it." She scoffed. She turned to them with the jewel in her hand, no longer flaming.

Kagome looked at it and gasped. "How did you do that!"

The hanyou glanced at her. "Do what? Purify it?" she snorted. "Come on! You're a miko, aren't you? Don't you know that fire is the element of purification?"

Four blank faces answered her. Miroku was the only one who sort of understood her.

"Hmm." He thought aloud. "I think she might be right. I remember Master Mushin telling me something about fire having the ability to purify."

"Well!" the girl answered. "At least _one_ of you understands. But what's this about 'thinking' I'm right? I _should_ know! In fact, you _could_ say that it's my duty to know, since I _am_ an elementress."

Sango jumped. "What! An Elementress! That's impossible! Those are creatures out of legend!" She looked shocked and a little scared.

Shippo jumped to Kagome's shoulder and spoke up. "That's not true, Sango. I remember my pa telling me how he once met one, and how it saved his life."

As Shippo spoke, the girl's face changed from sneering to shocked and surprised. "Wait a second! Your sire _met_ an elemental! How long ago!"

Shippo thought for a few minutes, while the girl waited, refusing to answer the others' questions. "Aha! Now I remember!" He looked at her. "He told me about 6 years ago, and at the time he said that he met the Elemental 10 years before that! He also said that the Elemental was pretty…old?" He broke off, seeing the girl's face. She looked ready to cry.

"Grandpapa." She murmured, closing her eyes and hanging her head.

_AN: thank you so much for your reviews! it makes me feel so good!_

_Translations:_

_Kenkyuu:blades of fire_

_Seijin Heiki:water tornado_


	4. A New Developement

_Disclaimer: i do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. the only one i do own of this story is Lily. grabs Lily and stuffs her and her bio in a closet no touchie! she's mine!_

_

* * *

_

Kaede was tending to her herb garden. She had many herbs that required daily attention.

She stood up and gazed out over the Forest of Inuyasha. 'I'm getting too old for this.' She thought to herself. She had yet to find someone to take over her position as head miko, but the only one she could even think of allowing to take control of the village lived in a different time period, travelled all over the country, and was in love with the hanyou that her late elder sister had pinned to the Sacred Tree for half a century. But the girl had potential, she was patient (how else would she manage to keep company with that hanyou for long), and she was kind and forgiving.

Shapes appeared at the edge of the forest. 'Speak of the devils.' Kaede thought to herself, amused at the fact that she had used one of Kagome's futuristic terms.

She watched as they approached and was surprised, but not overly shocked when she noticed that there were six people instead of the usual five. "Hmm. I wonder what they picked up this time." She mumbled.

As they drew close enough for her to make out the individuals, Kaede watched as the new young girl jumped at Inuyasha and grabbed his hair. Predictably, Inuyasha snarled and whipped around to pound her, but encountered only empty air. The girl had dashed away, and hidden behind Kagome, laughing.

"Dammit, brat! Knock it off!" Inuyasha yelled. "That's the fourth time this morning!"

"So?" The girl was brave, Kaede had to give her that. To challenge Inuyasha was the same as challenging a bull. They were both equally stubborn. "Your hair is so pretty! And you're so much fun to tease! Right, miko?" She looked at Kagome, as did everyone else.

Kagome froze. "Uh…" she stuttered. Shaking her head, she forced out a reply. "I think I'll stay out of this." She walked ahead quickly, leaving everyone to gape after her.

Spotting Kaede, she waved and called out. "Good evening, Kaede-sama!" She ran up and gave the old woman a warm hug.

"Greetings, child. How was your trip?" Kaede always enjoyed it when Kagome treated her like this. She had overheard many villagers saying that the two of them were like grandmother and grandchild. It pleased her, because she thought so as well.

"It was great! We actually brought back someone new with us." She turned as the others approached. Now that they were within throwing distance, Kaede could see that the child was a hanyou, like Inuyasha. But she wasn't an inu-hanyou, and although she resembled a neko-hanyou, she wasn't one.

While Kaede was examining the girl, she was busy looking around. "I remember this village." She said suddenly. She grinned a little as everyone turned to look at her. "It was a few years ago, but I definitely wouldn't forget this village."

"And why is that, child?" Kaede inquired. She was curious about how the girl knew the village when Kaede herself was certain that she had never seen the girl before.

Her grin widened. "Easy to steal from."

Inuyasha's fist succeeded in meeting her head this time. She yelped and whirled on him. Kaede blinked when Inuyasha was suddenly drenched in water.

Everyone sighed as Inuyasha snarled at the girl, who just grinned at him, obviously pleased, and leapt up onto the roof of the nearest hut. Kaede-sama, we'd like you to meet Lily. She's a lynx hanyou." Miroku said.

A small fire ball flew down and engulfed Inuyasha, drying him off instantly, but not burning him or any of the plants that the flame touched. The plants that were touched seemed to become suddenly healthier than before.

"She's also an Elementress." Sango added.

Kaede's eyes widened. "This child is the new Elemental?" she asked.

Silence.

Inuyasha opened his mouth, but was interrupted by a soft, but shocked voice. "You know about the Elemental Laws?" Everyone turned as Lily jumped off the hut and walked over to Kaede.

Kaede eyed her curiously. "I know of them. I do not know their origins, nor do I know the contents. I have merely heard them mentioned." 'Why is she so shocked? Elementals are few, yes, but are they really that secretive?' she thought.

Lily was silent, which surprised everyone. For the two days she had been with them, she had been talking almost non-stop, always asking a question to someone. Whenever one of the others tried to ask her a question about herself, she would turn it around, and wind up asking them a question instead. Now that she was actually quiet, everyone was worried about what it meant.

Shippo jumped to her shoulder, startling her out of her thoughts. "What's wrong?" he asked. He like the new girl. She enjoyed teasing Inuyasha just as much as he did, and she could actually hold her own against him, while getting in some good hits of her own. They knew this because Inuyasha had foolishly challenged her to a match to 'see how good a fighter she was,' or so he said. Personally, Shippo thought that Inuyasha just wanted an excuse to beat on her. Surprisingly, Lily had beaten him, and suffered only two scratches as punishment.

"Nothing." Lily replied. "Just thinking." She looked up at the darkening sky. To everyone's amazement, she jumped, her face paling.

Recovering, she said quickly, "I'm going to go think about this. I'll be back tomorrow." She nudged Shippo off her shoulder, and bounded off, leaving everyone to stare after her, confused.

"That was weird." Kagome said. "Do you think she'll be okay?" She turned to Inuyasha to see him shaking his head. "What's wrong, Inuyasha?"

His head jerked up, and he blinked at Kagome, before realising what she was asking. "I'm fine, just annoyed at the whelp, that's all. Honestly." He mumbled the last word.

Kagome was about to ask him what he meant, when the sun set and there was a surge of power in the direction that Lily had gone in.

Inuyasha glanced over at the forest, and turned to Kaede. "Have you ever heard of a hanyou Elemental?" he asked quickly.

Kaede searched her memory, and had to shake her head. "I'm afraid not." She gazed at him. "Why do you ask?"

Inuyasha paled a little. Kagome noticed this and moved forward, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Inuyasha? What is it? What's wrong?" He was starting to scare her.

He looked at her. "You've seen how her control over her powers is. Do you really think she has even that amount of control in her human form?" he said, trying to get his point across. It obviously worked, because the face of everyone present paled considerably.

Sango stepped forward. "Should we go after her?" She didn't know exactly what was going on, but what she did understand was that Lily was in danger.

Before anyone could answer her, there was another surge of power, and this time, it was accompanied by a blood-curdling scream.

The group exchanged a look, and nodded. Kagome and Shippo jumped onto Inuyasha's back, while Kirara transformed to carry Kaede and Sango. Miroku ran alongside them.

It was easy to track Lily. There were surges of power to follow, and small patches of blood scattered along the path. Occasionally, there would be a scream, but they were muffled quickly. Almost as if she didn't want anyone to find her, which was understandable.

They burst out into a clearing, and spotted Lily in the centre.

The problem was… they wouldn't be able to get any near her.

* * *

_AN: gasp what do you think they find? well... grins evilly you'll have to wait and find out in the next chapter!_

_Translations:_

miko: _priestess_

hanyou: _half-demon_

-sama: _Lady or Lord_

inu: _dog_

neko: _cat_

Elementress/ Elemental: _someone who can control all four elements at will: earth, air, fire, and water_


	5. Inuyasha and Lily become closer

**_AN: if any of you have read the author's note from page 3, then i have to make a change. i said that Lily was a cat hanyou, but in chapter 6, i said that she is a lynx hanyou. i will now clarify that she is not a cat, she is a lynx._**

**_Disclaimer: i do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. the only one i do own is lily and her ancestry as an Elemental._**

* * *

Lily was on all fours, and her powers were raging out of control. 

Fire was blazing, and setting anything it touched aflame. Water followed the fire and put it out immediately afterward. There were small tornados whirling around, and the earth was splitting apart, resealing itself, and vines were lashing around.

Lily herself was glowing, trying to regain control, but it was obvious that she was in a losing battle. Her hair and silken scarf was whipping around her face, leaving small cuts along her cheeks and upper arms, ripping through the fabric of her kimono.

Inuyasha set Kagome and Shippo down, making sure they stayed behind him. He didn't want them to get struck accidentally by the vines or flames.

"Lily!" he bellowed. He'd figured that the cub might have problems with her powers, but he never imagined that she would completely lose control.

As his shout, Lily twitched, and slowly raised her head. Her eyes were glowing faintly, but they widened when she saw them all watching her. She tensed, shouting something, but even Inuyasha, with his extraordinary hearing, couldn't understand what she was saying.

"Oi! Kaede-babaa! Got any ideas?" Inuyasha had to yell in order to be heard over the roaring of earth, wind, and fire.

Kaede pulled out a sutra. "If someone can place this upon her, it should cancel out her powers long enough for her to regain control!"

Everyone looked at Inuyasha, who was the fastest of them. He noticed this and groaned. "So I get to be the 'hero' again?" He sighed. "Fine, fine." He grabbed the sutra and watched the different energies, waiting for just the right moment.

Lily screamed again, and reared back. There was a sudden bright light from something hanging around her neck, and then Lily's form slumped forward. The winds died down, the fires vanished, the earth stopped opening and closing, and the vines receded. The water continued to fall gently, before slowing to a stop.

Inuyasha walked forward slowly, carefully watching for any sign of the power resurging. When none showed, he ran to Lily's side. She was face-down in the mud, so he moved to turn her over, but paused.

There was a small pendant hanging from her neck. It was glowing softly, and every so often, it would pulse with light and power.

"Hey! Come here!" he turned and waved the others over. He had a hunch, but also wanted to be sure.

When the others had reached his side, he pointed to the necklace, which he now saw was a double-edged axe, and asked "Do you guys got any idea why that's glowing?"

Miroku, Kaede, and Kagome all looked at the pendant, and shook their heads. "I'm afraid I've never seen the like." Kaede said. "But it does look like it was that pendant that absorbed her powers. Why don't we return to the village, clean up, and take a closer look."

"Do you think that's safe?" Sango asked. She looked around and saw the amount of damage that had come from Lily's powers, and was worried about what might happen to the village if Lily lost control again.

"I believe she'll be fine if we place the sutra upon her." Kaede replied. She turned and walked back to Kirara.

Inuyasha shrugged and slapped the sutra onto Lily's back, and then picked her up. "Feh. Might as well." He turned and kneeled down in front of Kagome. Once she had mounted, he leapt off towards the village. He had to go slower than normal because he couldn't hold Kagome since his arms were supporting Lily's prone body.

Kagome looked over his shoulder at her still form. "Do you think she's okay?" she asked. By the look of her outbreak in the forest, she had been in a lot of pain.

Inuyasha glanced back at Kagome, then down at Lily. Thinking quickly, he replied. "I think she'll be fine. If this has been happening since she was a pup, then she should be used to it by now." He looked forward again. He could tell that Kagome was still worried, but he wasn't sure how to comfort her. He chose to keep quiet for once. And he didn't know for sure that Lily had been having these outbreaks for years.

When they returned to the village, Inuyasha and Kagome were well ahead of the others. Inuyasha stopped outside Kaede's hut and let Kagome off. They walked into the hut and laid Lily down on a futon.

Kagome picked up bucket and handed it to Inuyasha. "Would you mind getting some water for me?" she asked. "I want to clean her wounds before they get infected."

Inuyasha grunted. He took the bucket and darted off towards the river. When he got back, the others had arrived and were inside the hut. He moved to open the door when Miroku came flying out with a black eye.

Inuyasha walked over and looked down at the monk, amused. "Touched her again, eh monk?"

Miroku looked up at him and paled. "Uh… H-hi Inuyasha." He seemed nervous and Inuyasha froze, no longer amused. "You better not have done what I'm thinking you've done, monk." He growled.

Miroku stood up, bracing himself. "What do you mean, my friend?"

Before Inuyasha could respond, they heard a yelp from inside and a pot came flying out the door and struck Miroku on the forehead with enough force to knock him off his feet again.

Inuyasha stared at the monk in shock, before looking back at the hut warily. He'd never before seen Sango or Kagome resort to throwing things at the lecher. And he knew that Miroku wouldn't touch the old lady. So that left only one person. And that did not give Inuyasha much incentive to enter the small hut.

"Inuyasha, are you out there?" Kagome's voice floated out the door.

Inuyasha gulped and opened the door. "Yeah, yeah. I'm here." He walked over to Kagome and handed her the bucket. "Here." He turned and looked over at Lily.

She was awake, just like he'd thought, and boy was she mad! She was standing up, leaning against a wall for support, and was trying to reach her back to rip off the sutra. Rolling his eyes, Inuyasha stomped over to the girl and grabbed her arms, pinning them to her sides. "Don't bother, kid. That sutra is on, and it's staying on." He said.

Lily glared up at him. "Well, I want it off." She tried to throw him off, and her eyes, no longer silver, but a brilliant violet widened in surprise when she found that she couldn't.

Inuyasha smirked at her efforts. "You're human now, kid. I'm still a hanyou."

Kagome had heated up the water, and dipped a cloth in it, while Sango and Kaede and gone outside to check on Miroku.

She walked over to the struggling girl and said. "We should treat your wounds so they don't become infected."

Lily transferred her glare to Kagome. "I don't need it." She growled. Or at least tried to.

Inuyasha let go of her arm long enough to smack her on the head, far more gentle then he would have if she had been a hanyou. Still, Lily yelped. "What was that for?" she whined.

"Let her treat you." Inuyasha growled. When Lily tried to protest, he glared her into silence.

Kagome raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment. This was rather interesting! Inuyasha was acting like a father… no, maybe more like an elder brother disciplining a younger sister. She shrugged. 'I'll think about this later.' She thought to herself.

Kagome began to gently wash the mud and blood off of Lily's face and arms. While she was doing so, Lily finally relaxed enough to fall asleep. Inuyasha sat down with Lily in his lap, and helped to hold her while Kagome continued to clean her.

As the mud came off, they were surprised to see that her hair was now a pale green color instead of bright red, similar to fresh spring grass.

"I guess you were right, Inuyasha." Kagome said quietly, so as not to wake the young girl.

"Huh?" Inuyasha had been staring off into space, lost in his own thoughts, when Kagome had spoken.

"I said I guess you were right about her becoming human and about her powers." Kagome repeated patiently.

"Oh… Yeah, I guess." He shrugged. The movement made Lily shift in her sleep. Both teenagers froze.

To their relief, she didn't wake, but she did curl up closer to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha blushed, but didn't shove her away. He glared at Kagome, who was silently giggling.

The door flapped open. "Well, isn't that sweet." Miroku's voice rang though the hut. Kagome and Inuyasha both turned and glared at the monk. Sango, who had peeked over his shoulder, smacked him in the back of the head. "Hush!" she said, quietly. "Let Lily sleep in peace!"

The two of them along with Kaede entered and sat down beside Kagome. Kaede turned back to her cooking pot.

Shippo darted into the hut just then.

"I got the herb for you, Kaede-obaa-chan!" he yelled. After they'd returned to the village, he'd ran off to the fields at Kaede's request. She'd said that there was an herb that would help Lily recover from her outbreak.

Immediately, four people hushed him. "What?" he asked, annoyed. 'What'd I do?' he thought irritably.

"The young Lily is sleeping, child. Ye must be quiet." Kaede said, pointing to the sleeping Elementress.

Shippo looked over and stared in shock at the sight of Inuyasha holding Lily in his lap. The inu-hanyou was blushing slightly, but surprisingly wasn't trying to get rid of his burden.

Time passed fairly quickly after that. Kaede, Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and Shippo all went to bed, but Inuyasha stayed awake, thinking.

It was strange. They'd come across Lily merely three days ago, but already she fit into the mismatched group. Or she at least pretended to. Inuyasha's experienced eye could see that the young girl was afraid to allow herself to become close to any of them. She would speak with Kagome and Sango, would tease Miroku, and would join forces with Shippo to play practical jokes on Inuyasha. But there were also times when she would become withdrawn from them. Add to that the fact that she was one of the mythical Elementals, and she was more of a mystery than Naraku. They didn't even know how old she was.

A soft moan caused him to look down at her. Her brow was furrowed, and her heart rate was picking up. Inuyasha cautiously tested the air, and discovered that Lily's scent was engulfed in fear. Apparently, she was in the grips of a nightmare. Inuyasha remembered something that his mother had done for him when he'd been a pup, but wasn't sure if he wanted to use it on Lily. If one of the others woke up, he'd never hear the end of it, especially if it was Shippo or Miroku.

"Momma…Poppa" The words were soft, and were accompanied by a small whimper. Inuyasha sighed. He lifted one of his hands and began stroking her head. For a moment, Lily tensed up, and then relaxed, her face smoothing and her fear scent fading.

As Inuyasha continued to stroke her hair, he noticed that her scarf had become loose. He suddenly recalled a moment from two days ago when Sango and Kagome had been trying to get Lily to let them see it. She had been almost afraid to take it off. When the girls had pushed her, she'd leapt into the nearest tree and refused to come down for hours. He also recalled that when they'd first met her, she retrieved a jewel shard from a spider youkai and placed behind her neck.

Inuyasha gently raised his free hand to the scarf, but hesitated. She'd probably kill him when she woke up, but he had to know what she was hiding.

Holding his breath, he gently began to peel down the edge of her scarf. He almost jumped out of his skin when Lily's hand shot up and grabbed his wrist. His eyes darted to her face to see her frowning slightly. He didn't move for several moments, and finally, Lily's hand slowly dropped back to her lap.

Inuyasha mentally sighed. Thankful that she hadn't woken up, he continued to gently peel back the scarf. He kept an eye on her face, but she showed no sign of waking.

Finally, Inuyasha looked at what was under the silken piece of cloth, and froze, horrified.

Even he, with his own tortured past, could never have imagined something like this, especially on a young girl.

_**

* * *

AN: hope you liked this chappie. i know i did. how do you like the cliffie? giggles wait until you see what i have in mind. sobers although i have to say it is quite brutal.**_

_**Translations:**_

_**babaa: **a rude term for an elder. Inuyasha often uses it to address Kaede_

_**obaa-chan: **grandmother_


	6. Lily's Past Is Revealed

**_Review replies:_**

**_sangoscourage: don't worry, that was my intention all along. Lily and Inuyasha get pretty darn close in this chapter, and soon, although i'm not sure when, they will treat each other like brother and sister. and thanks for the compliments._**

**_Inu. x Jeana: sorry about the long wait, but you have to admit, the way i ended my last chapter was rather effective don't you think?_**

**_//looks around and sees horde of angry readers\ eep! okay here's the next chapter! please don't kill me!_**

**_disclaimer: i don't own Inuyasha and Co. I do own Lily and Mist (mentioned later in the chapter) and the Elemental village (also mentioned later)_**

* * *

Chapter 6 

Hidden underneath the silken scarf was a vivid scar. It stretched across her entire throat, and branched out. Inuyasha was surprised she was still alive, let alone able to talk.

'No wonder she's so afraid.' Inuyasha thought, his eyes softening. 'I wonder how it happened?'

His eyes traced the lines of the scars, and found that there were scars on top of scars, and they all bore signs that they'd been caused by edged weapons.

The fire was beginning to die, but it was steadily becoming brighter. Inuyasha looked out the window to see the sun beginning to rise. There was a small pulse of energy, and he looked down in time to see Lily's hair flutter, and turn red again. Her human ears vanished, and her lynx ears reappeared on top of her head.

Moving quickly, he pulled the scarf back up over her neck, recovering the scars.

Lily's eyes fluttered, and slowly opened. Once again, they were silver.

She blinked a few times, before focusing on Inuyasha's face.

"So, finally decided to wake up, didja?" he drawled. He kept quiet about the scars on her neck.

She yawned and stretched. She froze when the sutra on her back flickered, and scowled. "And here was me thinking that was just a dream." She muttered, standing up. She reached around and grabbed the edge of the sutra, yanking it off.

Inuyasha watched in silence as she ripped the sutra off, and shredded it.

"I'm going out for a bit." She said, and walked out.

"Inuyasha?" Inuyasha turned to see Kagome sitting up, watching him with sleep-filled eyes. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, Kagome. Go back to sleep." He stood up, and walked out the door, intent on following Lily.

Testing the air, he discovered that Lily had returned to the woods. He followed her scent trail and found her in the same spot that she'd lost control in. He stayed in the cover of the trees, waiting to see what she'd do.

Lily knelt down and placed her hand on the ground. Barely a heartbeat later, she yanked it back, holding it to her chest as if she'd been burnt.

"Dammit." She muttered. "Why can't I do it?" She slammed her fist down.

Inuyasha watched as her body began to shake with barely suppressed sobs.

Inuyasha's ears perked at her next words. "They were right. Mist would have been a better choice. I shouldn't have been born!" Again she slammed her fist down. When a large pothole appeared, she stared at it for a moment, and then broke out into full-blown sobs.

Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore. He leapt down to the ground, landing with a thud. "Are you stupid?" he said angrily.

Lily's head shot up, staring at him in shock. She scrambled to her feet, frantically wiping her tears. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"That's my question for you." He stalked over to her. "What makes you think you shouldn't have been born?"

Lily looked away. "You wouldn't understand." She mumbled.

Inuyasha blinked. "I wouldn't understand?" he repeated, incredulous. "Exactly what would I not understand? We're both hanyou." He was actually looking forward to her answer.

Lily sniffled. "So what?" She glared up at him. "You've got a pack that accepts you, at least." Tears spilled out her eyes again, and she wiped at them furiously.

As soon as she said that, Inuyasha knew exactly what she meant. She was envious of him because of his ties with his pack. She couldn't have known that he'd only met his friends about a year ago. And although he didn't like to reflect on his past to others, he figured that if he let Lily know more about him and his pack, it might make her feel more accepted.

'Although,' he mused silently. 'If she reacts that strongly to her emotions, she must be quite young.'

"Lily, I think there are a few things you might not have realized." When she looked at him, he continued. "About a year ago, I didn't even know of the existence of my pack, because I was pinned to a tree." He held back a chuckle as Lily gaped at him.

"You? You were pinned to a tree?" She tilted her head, frowning slightly. "Why would some one pin you to a tree? And how did you escape?"

Inuyasha sighed, and flopped onto the ground. "Well, it's a long story. It happened over fifty years ago-"

"What?!" Inuyasha was cut off by Lily's shriek. Yelping, he glared at her. "Fifty years? Just how old are you?" She lowered her voice, but stared at him in shock.

Inuyasha finally let out the chuckle that wanted to escape. "Relax, kid, it was an enchanted sleep. But anyways, I came to this village in search of the Shikon Jewel and the miko who protected it…"

**_

* * *

_**

"The next thing I know, Kagome was crouched in front of me. She released me from the seal and after I killed Mistress Centipede, I ended up with this blasted collar, and teamed up with Kagome to find the jewel shards after she shattered it. We've been on a quest to recover the shards ever since. Along the way we met up with Shippo, Miroku, and then Sango and Kirara."

Lily stared at him for a few minutes. "Wow." She said. "And I thought my history was messed up."

Inuyasha hesitated. "You want to talk about it?" He asked quietly. He didn't want to push her, but he was dying of curiosity

Lily fell silent, lowering her head, hiding her face from view. When she stood up and turned away, Inuyasha thought that was it.

"My father was the head of the Elemental Village. He already had one daughter, Mist. Everyone thought that she was the perfect candidate to receive the ritual. She was adored by the whole village, and had so many suitors. And she's an expert with the twin blades… And then I was born." She fell silent for a few moments, and the sat down again, but kept her back to Inuyasha.

"I don't know the full story, but apparently something happened at the exact moment I was born, proving to everyone that I was to become the next Elemental. Very few of the villagers were pleased about that. Especially the Elders. I mean, why would the gods choose a filthy half-breed over the first-born, pure daughter, especially one cherished by the whole village?"

"Mist was especially jealous. Her whole life, she'd been sure that she would be chosen, and believed that I had purposely taken her place. She got revenge by making my life a living Hell. But she'd never do anything in front of our father. She always wanted to appear like the perfect, angelic daughter to him."

"On my eighth birthday, I went through the Initiation Ritual. I can't really remember much about that day, but I know that it was long and painful."

"Not long after that, the village was attacked and my parents were killed. I found myself in my secret hideaway, a place that I would go to whenever Mist's tormenting became unbearable. I didn't want to return to the village, so I began living on my own, stealing from humans, and playing tricks on demons. I grew angry, and wanted nothing to do with anyone, for fear they might try and use me and my powers. But I never forgot my heritage, or… where I came from." She trailed off. Throughout her tale, she'd kept her back to Inuyasha, who just gazed at her.

Inuyasha cleared his throat. "Just to clear this up, is your sister a full youkai?"

Lily startled him when she leapt up and whipped around to face him, growling. "I hardly consider that monster a sister!" Inuyasha's eyes widened as little sparks or fire began shooting from her hands, and her eyes flickered with a sinister red light.

"Um, Lily? Your hands are sparking." He said hesitantly. 'Just don't go youkai on me.' He thought to himself. With her powers, he wasn't sure he could defeat her without killing her.

Lily's eyes darted down to her hands, and narrowed in annoyance when she noticed. Closing her eyes, she took several deep breaths to calm down. When she opened her eyes again, they were pure silver, and the sparking had stopped. There was also a small, pale light coming from under the neck of her ripped kimono.

Inuyasha frowned. "What's that light?" He asked. "It was there after you lost control too."

Lily blinked. "Huh?" She looked down at her neck and saw the light fade. "Oh, that's just my pendant." She reached up and grabbed the chain, lifting it out of her clothing. Inuyasha got up and walked over to her, leaning down so that he could see it clearer. He noticed for the first time that it had the same demonic aura as his sword. "This wouldn't be a talisman against your turning full youkai, would it?" He'd been toying with the notion since the night before, and just wanted confirmation.

Lily shrugged, dropping the necklace back down. "Sort of. My father gave it to me. It's more like a restraint on my powers so that if they start raging out of control, my pendant will absorb the excess energy so that it's easier for me to regain control. At least that's what he told me."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her words. In a way, it made too much sense. After all, this young girl was in charge of magical powers too intense for the rest of the world to understand. It stood to reason that those powers might overtake her one day and that she would need some sort of dampener on them.

He took a closer look at her face, and decided that a change in subject was in order. "Hey Lily, what were you doing when I found you?" he asked.

Lily blinked, and looked up at him, confused for a minute before understanding dawned. "Oh, that." She looked away. "It was nothing, really. Just me being me. That's all."

Inuyasha frowned at her. "Uh-uh, not going to work, Lily. I know you were doing something connected to your powers. I just want to know what, that's all." He crossed his arms. "After all, if it's dangerous, I need to know."

Lily looked back at him, and shrank back a bit at his commanding look. She grimaced a bit and sighed. "Alright already. I was just trying to connect with the earth in order to see the damage I did." She suddenly got a sad look on her face. "The earth around here is in great pain. I damaged it greatly with my loss of control." She snapped her gaze back to his. "And part of my job as an Elemental includes healing the land's pain. So in order to do this, I need to first perfect my ability to connect with the elements. There. You satisfied?"

Inuyasha blinked. "Your task is to heal the earth?" When she nodded, he whistled. "Wow. That's a heavy task for someone so young." He frowned. "Just how old are you, anyways?"

Lily flushed, and looked away. "Does it really matter?" She asked, hastily. "I mean who really cares about age?"

Inuyasha's frown deepened. "I do. And now I'm even more curious. Now spit it out. How old are you?"

Lily's flush deepened, and she muttered something that even Inuyasha's sharp ears couldn't quite catch.

"You might want to speak up, kid. I couldn't really hear your mumble."

She flinched, and raised her head a little. "I said, I'm eleven." She barely whispered.

Inuyasha stared. "Eleven?" She nodded. 'Hmm. So I was right, she is young.' He frowned. 'Should I ask her about that scar? Or should I wait?'

Before he could decide, Lily gasped, and doubled over, clutching her chest.

His eyes widening, he crouched down next to her. "You okay, kid?" he asked, worried. 'What could have made her react like that?'

Lily tensed. "There's… something wrong. Over to the east. I …have to go see." She forced herself to stand up straight, and started trying to walk, only to fall down again.

"You're not going anywhere until you've seen Kaede-babaa. Come on." He picked her up despite her complaints, and dashed off towards the village.

_**

* * *

**__**6! finally! anyways, sorry it's been so long since I updated that story. i've just been really busy with my job, that's all. i'm not really sure when i'll get the next chapter done, so just bear with me for now.**_

_**Translations as they appear:**_

_**Hanyou: half-demon**_

_**Miko: priestess**_

_**Youkai: demon**_

**_and if anyone can find the translations for "torrential winds", "fireball", and "diamond vines" i'll be very happy and will be able to continue much faster_**


	7. The Temple of the Earth

**AN: once again, i do not own Inuyasha and co. the only ones i do own are Lily and the clan of the Elementals (which will come later, i promise)**

**

* * *

Chapter 7:**** The Temple of the Earth**

"Oi! Babaa! You awake yet?" Inuyasha barged into the hut with Lily, who was still complaining, in his arms. "Give it a rest, kid! I told you that you're not going right now!" He barked at her. His pack, as Lily had called them, looked up from their breakfast, and stared at him and Lily in surprise.

She blinked at him, and then scowled. Next thing he knew, Inuyasha was blown into the wall by a sudden gust of wind. "And _I _already told _you_ that I _have_ to go!" she yelled at him. She stumbled to the door, only to find her way blocked by an arm clad in purple robes.

"Perhaps you should sit down, Lily. Your aura is wracked with pain." Miroku said quietly.

Lily stared up at him, obviously confused, before remembering that he was a monk. She frowned. "Well, it's not my pain. It's the earths." She was still wincing every so often, but it wasn't as bad as it had been in the clearing, Inuyasha noted with relief. "Something's happened in the east, and I have to go see what it is."

"But why you?" Kagome asked. "And how can you tell that something's happened?"

Inuyasha spoke up. "She's an Elemental. She has a bond with the earth, and unfortunately, that means that she also feels its pain. And she told me that it's her job as an Elemental to heal the earth."

Kaede nodded slowly. "Aye, I have heard of such a thing. In exchange for the power of the elements, the chosen host must repay the gift by healing the earth whenever there is a need for it."

"Exactly!" Lily snapped. "Now do you understand why I have to go! It's my duty."

Inuyasha sighed. "Fine."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome turned on him. "She's just a kid, and she's obviously in pain! She can't go!"

Lily scowled. "I may be a kid, and I may be in pain, but _I am going!_ And there's nothing you can do to stop me!" She waved her arms to emphasize her point. Although, this also emphasized how young she was at the same time.

Inuyasha also scowled. "You didn't let me finish." When Lily and Kagome settled down, he continued. "We'll let you go without an argument, on one condition."

Lily narrowed her eyes. "What condition?" She said testily.

Inuyasha also narrowed his eyes. "We go with you." His eyes dared her to try arguing.

Lily blinked, before widening her eyes thoughtfully. "Well, it's not like I really have a problem with that. It's your own choice." Her eyes narrowed again, this time with determination. "But I'm leaving now." And she turned and walked out the door.

Inuyasha sighed again, rubbing his forehead. He'd been doing that a lot lately, he'd noticed. "Damn brat!" He muttered. He looked around the room at his pack. "Well, what do you say? Shall we go?"

Everyone nodded. "We can't let her go by herself into a possibly dangerous situation." Sango said. She stood up, grabbing her hiraikotsu, and they left the hut, waving goodbye to Kaede.

"Be careful. Something tells me this trip of yours will be more dangerous than normal." Kaede said, before turning back to her cooking pot.

Kagome, who was last to leave, replied. "Don't worry, Kaede-sama. We will be." She turned to the others to find them all staring at Lily, who was standing before them, eyes closed and glowing with a soft green light. Her hair and clothes waved in a soft breeze that only she felt, through her magic.

Lily's eyes slowly opened to reveal glowing green eyes. She knelt down and gently touched the earth with her hand. "Show me the way." She said softly.

Everyone blinked in confusion, before a bright green sphere of light appeared in front of Lily. It bounced a few times in the air, before gliding away. Lily stood up and began following it.

Sango moved forward. "Uh, Lily-" She was cut off by Miroku's low voice.

"Don't talk to her right now." He looked around at the others. "She appears to be in a trance. That sphere must have something to do with her powers."

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles. "Well, whatever. Let's just follow her." They started walking after Lily in silence.

They followed Lily and the sphere for several hours without rest, before the sphere suddenly disappeared into the trees beside the road they were on. Lily darted after it, and the others started, surprised by the sudden change in speed, and scrambled to keep up with the girl.

"Geez," Shippo whined." Just where are we going?" Before anyone else could respond, a low voice replied.

"We're here." Lily said. Her voice echoed slightly. She was standing before an ancient gate. There were vines growing everywhere, but the gate structure wasn't the least bit worn down.

Lily opened the gate with a single touch, and almost immediately, a rumble started in the ground, vibrating the rocks strewn on the grounds slightly. Everyone instantly froze, to regain their balance.

"It feels like an earthquake." Kagome said. Her voice shook slightly.

"There's nothing to fear in this place." Lily said. "It's this way." Everyone looked around at the inner sanctum.

The inside was only slightly better in appearance, but only because of the flowers that were strewn everywhere the eyes could see. Lily continued walking forwards, following the green light, ignoring her surroundings as if they weren't even there. Inuyasha and the others looked at each other and shrugged. All they could do right now was follow Lily, and see where she was leading them. For a few minutes, they walked in amazed silence, before coming upon a tall building.

It was a temple.

Inuyasha blinked in surprise. They were only a few miles from the village, and yet they'd never even seen this place. He sniffed the air, testing his surroundings, and his eyes widened.

The power in this place! It was incredible! His muscles tensed in anticipation. There was something here beyond what a mere mortal could ever hope to understand. And Inuyasha didn't trust it. It wasn't the power of a youkai, but neither was it the power of a ningen. It was something else.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered. "What is that? There's something there." She walked a little closer to him, shivering slightly, and rubbing her arms. The sense of pure, untamed power that was lingering in the temple was giving her the creeps.

Inuyasha shook his head. "I don't know, Kagome." He said quietly. "Keep on your guard." He said to the others. "I don't like the look of this place." He placed his hand on the hilt of the Tetsuseiga, preparing himself for the worst.

They walked inside to the centre of the temple and came upon a diagram on the floor. It was a curious diagram, with triangles within spheres, and spheres within diamonds, and many more such combinations of shapes. But it all centred around one circle directly in the middle.

Lily stopped suddenly. She didn't turn to face them, but they all could sense the power increasing in her, even those without spiritual powers. "This is as far as you are permitted to go within the temple grounds." Again, her voice echoed a little, but this time no one could keep from talking to her.

"Oh, hell no! You are **not** going alone, brat!" Inuyasha snarled. He jumped forward, only to be shoved back by a wall of vines that suddenly burst up from the ground. "Damnit, Lily, get rid of these vines right now!" The others all voiced their own agreements on the subject, but their complaints died when Lily slowly turned to face them.

Her face was completely blank, and her eyes were glowing even brighter than before. "If you wish to remain safe from the spell, then you must remain here. Any closer and the temple will perceive you as a threat to me, regardless of what I feel." She turned back around and started walking onto the diagram.

Miroku was looking at the diagram carefully, and he suddenly reeled backwards, his eyes widening. "You- you can't be serious, Lily! You're going to use **that** spell!"

Everyone turned to face him, confused. "You recognize this spell?" Sango asked.

Miroku nodded, his face pale. "I saw it once in a scroll about forbidden magics. There weren't many details, but it said that the person performing it must completely give themselves up to the earth." He turned grim. "It also stated that any who performed this spell did not survive for long afterwards."

A chill ran down everyone's spine, but before they could voice their concerns, Lily spoke.

"That would be because a human performed those spells. Their magic was too weak to sustain the power that the earth required. As a hanyou and an Elemental, I stand a far greater chance of survival. And this spell must be performed without fail soon. Please do nothing that might interfere." She was now at the centre of the diagram. She turned to face them again, and closed her eyes hiding the brightly glowing orbs from sight.

She raised her hands, and using her right index finger, slashed her left palm from the top of her hand to her wrist. She spread her arm out, and allowed the blood the drip onto the spell diagram. As the blood droplets hit the ground, the diagram began to glow. A fierce green light flared up and wind began to pick up and circle around Lily, causing her hair and clothes to whip around her body. Vines began rising from the earth and from around the pillars surrounding the spell, and waved about wildly. Some of the smaller ones actually entered the spell structure and surrounded Lily.

Inuyasha, Kagome, and the others watched in mute horror, as the vines reared back, and then lunged forward and pierced Lily's body. Lily's eyes snapped open, and her body reeled backwards, only to be supported by the vines. Power rippled around her, and then blasted outwards, almost blowing the small, concerned pack out the temple doors.

Inuyasha moved so that he was in front of Kagome and Shippo, sheltering them a little from the wind. Covering his own face, he forced his eyes up and tried to find Lily, through all the debris. She was still in the circle, but her eyes were turned up to the ceiling, and her body was being supported by the vines, just like it had when they'd first met her. It was like Miroku had said. She'd completely given herself up to the earth.

Just as suddenly as the spell had started, the magic in the air stopped. The wind died, and the vines began receding back into the earth, except for the ones supporting Lily's body. But the vines barring the way to her began moving out of the way.

Lily's eyes were shut, and her body was completely limp. Apparently, she'd passed out once the spell had died.

Surprisingly, it was Miroku who recovered first. He ran forward, and over to the young girl. He placed his hand on her forehead, and closed his eyes.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Shippo all dashed over as well. "Is she going to be ok?" Kagome asked breathlessly.

Miroku opened his eyes, and looked away. "We'll have to wait and see." He looked back at them. "The next few hours are going to be critical. I believe the spell took, it just took a large toll on Lily's power." He glanced at the vines still inserted into Lily's body. "If she can survive the next few hours, then she should be fine."

Inuyasha frowned darkly. "And what happens then?" he asked, almost growling.

Miroku turned to face him. "I don't know." Was all he said.

**_

* * *

AN: so what do you think? was it ok? i'm not really sure about the ending, so yeah. please r&r!_**

**_Translation:_**

**_babaa: old woman, hag_**

**_ningen: human_**


End file.
